(1) Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a connection structure between substrates carried on a panel-type display device.
(2) Description of Related Art
FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional connection structure between substrates.
In the example shown in the same Figure, connectors 3 with which a substrate 1 is provided, and connectors 4 with which a substrate 2 is provided, are connected by belt-shaped cables (flat cables) 5, whereby the substrate 1 and the substrate 2 are connected to each other so as to be capable of carrying out a data-transmit. Both the substrate 1 and the substrate 2 are substrates which are carried on a single liquid crystal module. The substrate 1 has a control circuit (not shown) mounted thereon for carrying out demodulation of an image signal, and the like. The substrate 2 has a drive circuit (not shown) mounted thereon for driving a liquid crystal panel on the basis of the image signal produced in the substrate 1.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-172192 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a first substrate having a display area and a driver circuit, and a second substrate having a control circuit are connected by a flexible cable.
In the case where the substrates are connected by the flat cables 5 as shown in FIG. 4, the flat cables 5 which are straightly led out from the connectors of one of the substrates are connected to the connectors of the other of the substrates.
That is, hitherto, when two connectors are to be connected by a single flat cable, if the flat cable is led out from one of the connectors so as to extend along a surface of a liquid crystal module, it is necessary to cause the other of the connectors to be located on an elongation line of the led-out flat cable.
However, such a connection structure has the problems of considerably hampering the miniaturization of the substrates and considerably reducing the degree of freedom in layout of the substrates. From a viewpoint of, for example, reduction in the production cost of the substrates if the substrate 1 is miniaturized as shown by a chain line in FIG. 4 or the installation location of the substrate 1 is changed as shown by a chain double-dashed line in FIG. 4, the connectors 3 of the substrate 1 and the connectors 4 of the substrate 2 are positionally shifted relative to one another. Consequently, the connection between the substrate 1 and the substrate 2 can not be made by the flat cables 5. Eventually, it is hard to cause the substrate 1 to be miniaturized and cause the location of the substrate 1 to be changed. Moreover, if the substrate 1 is miniaturized or the location of the substrate 1 is changed, in order to avoid the positional deviation between the connectors 3 and the connectors 4, which is brought about by the miniaturization of the substrate and the changing of the location, it is necessary to cause the substrate 2 to be large-sized or cause the location of the substrate 2 or the locations of the connectors 4 of the substrate 2 to be changed.
The situation in which the substrate can not be miniaturized or the situation in which the degree of freedom in the layout of the substrates is low will contribute to increase in the production cost of the liquid crystal module. Moreover, the large-sization and change in the location of the substrate other than the substrate which has been miniaturized or whose layout has been changed, will also contribute to increase in the production cost of the liquid crystal module.
Moreover, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-172192, connection between the members are made merely by the flexible cable which is straightly led out from its attaching locations with respect to the respective members as shown in FIG. 6 of the same application, so that the above-mentioned problems have remained unsettled.